Emperor of the Dragon's Peak
A powerful Voyevoda of the Northern Ring, he has declared that he will rule the Northern Ring in opposition to the Nadir, who he disrespects. He rules the Dragon's Peak Sky Island. Background He gained his desire for separation from the Northern Ring from his father. From his father, he inherited alliances, airship fleets and the rule of Dragon's Peak. He did not ally himself with Nizam the Wise, the Grand Vizier when he was offered a position on the Estellion Council. He refused on the grounds that it would make him a mere lackey. The Grand Vizier would attempt to use the Darkside Fleet to attack him, but High Admiral Vadar the Black Fist refused, stating that it would turn the Voyevoda, already a disloyal bunch, an excuse to rebel. It is said that only he and his family know the secret that lies in the mysterious parts of the Northern Ring. Biography The Emperor of the Dragon's Peak remained in his position for years, until he heard of Mihli Lilty's rise to fame. He had already suspected, through information provided by spies in Estel, that Esmira Lilty had replaced Maetel Lilty secretly. The Pillar Alliance had sent many agents into the Northern Ring around this time. He refused all entreaties to rebel, on Pillar Alliance terms, anyway, until they had established themselves. He revealed to Admiral Helia Ordin information about Howitzer Jenken, and how it continued to stand, in exchange for several weapons and factory designs. He used that information to begin construction of a very large factory, for the building of airships and the hoarding of weapons. He decided that the chaos that came with Helia Ordin's attacks in the Northern Ring would be an excellent cloak for his own rebellion. He gained the assent of several of his peers, noticeably the Voyevodas: Baron of the Flying Waters and Jarl. Rebellion of the Dragon's Peak After his emissaries returned from Mihli Lilty's crowning, the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak sent a letter stating his intentions and who was allied with him. He also declared that he would instate first and last names for all his subjects, as opposed to only having last names in the House Pendragon and House Lilty lines. Once he received word that the Nadir had read his letter, he sent a transmission to Mihli. He insulted her, stating that she had gained her throne by blood and that she could never truly gain the trust and loyalty of the power hungry nobles. He also revealed the information about Esmira and Maetel Lilty's deaths, and questioned whether Maetel had ever existed in the first place (which he knew that she existed). With a laugh, he logged off and left it to the populace to become confused and disloyal. He was disappointed at the actual results, but was pleased that several other Voyevoda declared they would join his cause. Among them included Osric and Maccus, both powerful and militaristic rulers within the Northern Ring. They knew that Mihli both could not afford rebellions and could not afford to attack them without weakening defenses that were fighting off the Pillar Alliance. They sent emissaries to the Flavian Triangle stating that an alliance would benefit them both when it came time to expand. The Flavian Triangle declined, but politely. They stated that while they would not mind an alliance, their fleets would risk attack by both the Pillar Alliance and the Estellion forces. He replied that he'll leave the diplomatic channels and turned to one more possible ally, a mysterious kingdom that he states exists beyond their maps. Category:Male